Sev's Biggest Wish
by Worldwatcher123
Summary: Severus Snape was always in love with Lily Potter, and when she died, his heart was broken.


I don't own HP, wish I did, but I don't.

Review Review Review Review Review

Severus Snape was helping Dumbledore hide that stupid stone. Severus Snape was bringing that stupid mirror to that stupid stone. Severus Snape was NOT going to look in that stupid mirror, because he would likely see something stupid. Severus Snape was, if anything, not stupid.

Sev had grumbled when Albus told him to go move the mirror, but he did as he was told, because really, what choice was there? At about one in the morning when even the curfew breaking students had settled down and gone off to bed, and Filch and Mrs. Norris were the only ones insane enough to willingly be out of bed, Sev rolled over out of his small heated room in the dungeons.

He quietly got himself dressed, and let himself out the door. Sometimes at times like these, Sev wondered why he had chosen to live, and have his classroom down in the dungeons. It was a cold and stony place, and hardly any of the students liked it, though he often pretended not to know.

Sev sulked down the dark narrow corridors of Hogwarts, meeting no one but McGonagall, going to the kitchens for a cup of tea. When Sev got to the sixth floor, he arrived in a room, a little way off from the library. Sev was careful not to look at the mirror as he squinted to obscure his vision.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ Sev whispered, and in the glow of the moonlight, radiating in through the windows, Sev slinked back the way he'd come. When he got to the third floor corridor, he quietly opened the door, as to not disturb that three headed beast of Hagrid's, Sev thought was called Fluffy. He grunted and shook his head in disgust, and the door creaked open.

There were six gigantic eyes, staring him directly in the face. Sev froze, wanting to bolt in the other direction, but he was paralyzed with fear. The dog tilted its middle head a little to the left. After what seemed like an eternity, he lay down again, and Sev unfroze.

**A/N: Forget about the line, I can't figure out how to make it go away.**

No one was ever going to find out about this. Severus Snape was not EVER scared.

At least the dog wasn't a stag; he might have acted on his death eater instincts, and killed it right on the spot. Sev hated stags like he hated no other animal.

Slowly, he crept forwards, and just as he was about to reach down, and lift up the trapdoor that led to the Sorcerer's Stone, the dog grunted and shifted his weight, only to block just enough of the door that Sev would have to wake it up in order to get to the door. He sighed.

Carefully, Sev set the cursed mirror down, and set to work gently edging the dog to the side. Just as he was about done, Sev caught a miniscule movement in the corner of his eye. He looked on instinct, and what he saw, made him stop dead in his tracks. There, standing in the mirror, was a fiery haired, beautiful woman. The woman smiled at him.

Slowly, Sev walked as if in a trance towards the woman. She reached out, and in the mirror image, they were holding hands, then, the mirror Sev reached out and started to kiss her. Sev was awestruck, this was exactly what he had always longed for, from the time he was ten years old, and now it was happening.

But it wasn't, Lily Evens was dead, and she always would be.

A slow tear dripped down Sev's face, and he sat down.

Sev sat there, staring at the mirror. He looked so happy in the image, it was painful to watch.

It was always difficult to let go of what you loved. Sev remembered a day, so many years ago, when Lily had called James Potter and arrogant toe rag.

So, the half-blood prince promised himself to live up to Lily's words, and treat the next Potter as an arrogant toe rag. Sev wasn't sure what possessed him to decide this, but perhaps over the years he had managed to convince himself that Lily never really loved James.

So Sev treated little Harry Potter like something morbid stuck to the bottom of his shoe, up until the last year of his life. But whatever the reason, he did it out of love.


End file.
